User blog:Drkdragonz66/Chapter 5 Reveal Part 4
Teaser 4 is all about content, such as the new Daily Dungeons and the Rune system. Tomorrow's buffs will be about "opening events." Daily Dungeons There are 5 different types of dungeons that one can enter, one appearing per day. Each dungeon drops a specific reward, and these rotate from Monday-Friday. *Monday: Ally Dungeon *Tuesday: Jewel Dungeon *Wednesday: Referral Dungeon *Thursday: Essence Dungeon *Friday: Rune Dungeon Rune System Runes are based on MC Classes, so strengthening your Warrior Rune will strengthen your Warrior MC respectively. It looks like there are 4 different rune types you can acquire in the Daily Dungeon, and these are: *STA Runes (1 STA = 32 HP) *STR Runes *Weapon ATK Runes *DEF Runes The player may need one of each type in order to upgrade the class rune, similar to how one needs 1 of each essence to make a Transcended essence. Referral Scrolls These seem to be sort of a mini-quest, in that when you complete a dungeon the character the referral scroll is for is "strengthened." Unsure if this is purely EXP or has some affect on their stats itself, or if each referral scroll is unique to an ally or can be used for anyone. Upgrading Gear You can now go through some process to upgrade gear to the next level, meaning farming for new gear will decrease dramatically for many players. When gear is upgraded, it keeps the same roll as the previous one (If you have max Crit. Dmg. on your 117 Longsword, you will have max Crit. Dmg. on your 120u Longsword, or if you have the 2nd lowest roll your new weapon will keep the 2nd lowest roll. The requirements and resources needed for this aren't mentioned in this teaser. Jewel Upgrades #New "Moonlight" Jewels are obtained by combining 5 of the U Jewels in the Coin Shop #Accessories can now have up to 3 Jewels attached to it UI Update The UI has been majorly overhauled, the teaser shows us new icons at the bottom of the lobby area, along with Ally portraits appearing at the top and bottom of Arena matches instead of both appearing at the top. Gear Enhancement When enhancing gear, the player can now see the added stats on the right side of the screen, along with the enhance failure bonus on the bottom to the left of the gold cost. Attendance Rewards Transcended Choice tickets (Draco/Angels/Boden) are being added to both the regular and New User attendance calendars. In addition, the calendar will not reset every month, so even users who start in the middle of a month is guaranteed to get the best rewards without waiting long. This probably means #Transcended choice ticket will be on the 28th, which moves Key choice to 21st, Deity choice to 14th, and Hero Selects to the 7th. #The calendar will reset after the 28th day reward has been obtained, so from 28 days in a row back to 1st day. This is unconfirmed, wait until the actual patch notes to get the details. PvE Buffs World Boss, Guild Adventure, Guild Occupation, Belphegor, and Tower of Nightmare will be buffed and upgraded. Category:Blog posts